Jessica Meets Renesmee
by Team Edward Rules All
Summary: Jessica meets Renesmee/Nessie while spying on the cullens. What will she say and think and will she tell everybody?
1. The bronze haired girl

Jessica meets Renesmee

Jessica's POV (she is a little OOC)

How could I get lost? Its all Mike's fault for telling us to go on this stupid hiking trip and now he was probably lost too. Spliting up was a stupid idea of course come up with by Mike. I kept walking and soon found myself face to face with a giant house. Oh crap this is the Cullen house, I might as well use this to my advantage. I crept over to the window and looked in. Alice and Jasper were playing chess (I always knew they were nerds), Emmett and Rosalie were making out in the corner of the room, ugh, Esme was watching Alice and Jasper playing chess and Edward and Bella were sitting on the couch paying no attention to the tv. Bella looked strangly different, probally some million dollar surgery with all the money she now has. I found myself moving in closer and closer, eying the expensive furniture and Piano, especially the piano. A hand tapped my shoulder and I jumped in surprise. The tapper was a small child.

"What are you doing" She hissed

"Ummmm I got lost?" I answered truthfully.

"Stop spying on my family's private life" she scolded.

"Who are you?" I asked bewildered.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen" she announced.

Did Esme and Carlise adopt you?" I asked.

"No" she giggled. I looked at her more carefully and gasped she had Bella's eyes and looked very much like Edward. I kept gasping and she kept sniggering. I heard footsteps and Rosalie was at the door.

"Get out of here" she screamed.

"Care to explain her" I said pointing to Renesmee.

"She is none of your concern" Rosalie hissed

"Who is she" I asked angrily.

"I already told you, you dimwit " Renesmee replied for Rosalie.

I guess the blond in you makes you unresponsive" I said aggravating Rosalie.

"That does it, Jacob's blond jokes were enough" Rosalie said raising her fist. The next thing I knew I was on a white expensive couch opening my eyes to 8 concerned faces.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"You hit your head" Carlise exlplained.

"Where is the bronze haired girl?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett said laughing.

"You mean I was imagining things the whole time?" I asked pissed off.

"Yes you were unconscious for 2 hrs" Edward replied.

"Crap" I groaned.

"We will take you home now" Esme said soothingly.

"Fine" I muttered.

When I got home I asked my self a disturbing question. What drugs did Mike give me before we went hiking?

Please Review!


	2. Authors Note: IMPORTANT, please read

Authors Note: IMPORTANT

If you want me to continue the story or leave it as a one shot then please review and tell me. Thankyou, when the reviews come, I will continue. Even if its only 2 people who want me to continue I will still continue.


	3. I'm not crazy!

Chapter 2

I decided to ring up Mike to confront him about those lollies (candy if your American) he gave me. They must have been tampered with or worse. Why is Mike so stupid? Some random guy must have given them to him for free. What an idiot! I stopped my inner ranting and dialled his number. He picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello" he mumbled.

"Mike, its Jessica, now what did you put in those lollies" I screamed.

"I'm glad you found your way out and I don't know what you're talking about" he said sounding authentically confused.

"I must have tripped and when I tripped I had this really weird dream about there being another Cullen who looked 4 and was exactly like Bella and Edward which is of course impossible so confess, what did you put in the lollies or who did you buy them from?" I shouted fuming.

"Ugh Jess" He said nervously.

"What spit it out" I said agitated

"I had a very similar dream about the same little girl, she picked me up with incredible strength and this is going to sound crazy but when she started running everything was a blur and then I woke up in Forks Hospital" He explained.

"Your in the hospital" I shouted, shocked.

"Yes and I have a concussion" he admitted

"Oh" I said a bit calmer.

"Wait, how could we have a similar dream about the same person?" Mike asked.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream" I realised.

"It has to be" Mike reminded me exasperated.

" I am going to confront the Cullen's and say I am here for a visit then have a look around for the bronze haired girl" I told him, excitedly.

"Jess, maybe you should be in hospital too?" Mike said kindly like I was demented or mentally challenged.

"I am not crazy" I shouted.

"Whatever Jessica, I am hanging up?" Mike said sounding annoyed. Who needs him anyway, he will just slow things down. I went to grab my camera, put it in my handbag, got into my crappy second hand car. Crap I don't know exactly where they live. I decided to call Chief Swan for directions. He picked the phone up straight away.

"Who is this and what's wrong" He asked anxiously.

"Ummm I wanted the directions to the Cullen's place so I could visit Bella?" I asked nervously. He gave me the fairly complex directions and I hung up and drove off to the Cullen's to prove to Mike and myself that I am not crazy

How was chapter2? Please review and if you have any ideas please tell me (I will acknowledge your idea at the start of that chapter) Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it


	4. Proving

Chapter 3

Aha there it is the Cullen house. I had spent an extra 30 minutes trying to find the damn house and kept taking wrong turns. Seriously who lives so far from every one else with no neighbours? The Cullen family must have some serious issues about being around other people. The house looked exactly like it did in the dream and at the graduation party Alice and Bella held in August (I think that is when Bella graduated and I am just going by memory). I walked determined to the front door and knocked confidently. The door was answered by Esme Cullen.

"Are you here to see Bella" She asked with a forced smile on her face.

"Yes" I replied, with a fake smile.

"She is uh busy right now" Esme told me.

"Yeah right" I said pushing my way forward but Esme blocked the doorway.

"It's rude to make ones way into someone else's house without having permission" Esme scolded.

"Who are you, my mother?" I asked, beyond annoyed.

"Just let her in" A voice from the kitchen called. Esme stepped back and I stormed through into their living room and sat down on their expensive couch. I had the urge to dirty it somehow. How did they keep it so clean?

All the Cullen's but Edward, Bella and the bronze haired girl were present.

"Would one of you care to explain what the hell happened before?" I shouted angrily.

"You were such a klutz that you fell and you were lucky enough that we were hiking ourselves and could bring you out of the forest. End of story" Emmett told me chuckling.

'Yeah right, how come I don't remember falling?" I accused. But before they could answer I heard a childish voice from the other room coming closer.

"See I told you Jacob" The childish voice said laughing. Her laugh was different than any other voice I had ever heard. More beautiful. Then the voice stepped into view along with Edward, Bella, Jacob and the little bronze haired girl. See I'm not crazy. The Cullen's have a lot of explaining to do now.

Like it, Love it please review! Thankyou for staying with me this far! I really appreciate it.


	5. Renesmee

Chapter 4

The Cullen's all stare at each other in horror. Yes I have got them now! I smirk especially at Rosalie. She glares at me in hate and disgust.

"Not you again" the bronze haired girl sighed exasperated.

"This is uh Edward's niece and we adopted her when Edward's brother Mason died" Bella explained.

"Then why does she look like you too?" I asked Bella Suspiciously.

"Just a coincidence" She said shrugging her perfect shoulders. Her new look was starting to freak me out. I looked straight into her eyes to glare at her and to tell her that I don't buy her crap explanation but gasped stepped back in surprise when I saw her eyes. They were strangely topaz, the same colour as the Cullen's. I always knew something was up with the Cullen's and this confirms it unless she got contacts to go with her new cullenised body. They probably all had surgery. At least I am beautiful naturally. Still there is something wrong with the Cullen's and I am going to find out.

"Bella why don't you take Renesmee to the cottage" Edward suggested.

"Yay" Renesmee said clapping her hands together and jumping up and down continually.

"Can I come" Jacob asked instantly.

"Yeah come Jakey" Renesmee squealed ceasing her jumping. I began to plot a plan. I would pretend to leave then follow them to this so called cottage they were raving about.

"Yeah it's probably a good idea if you go with them" Alice agreed and shot Bella, Jacob and Edward a meaningful glance which I could not decipher the meaning of.

"I will come too" Edward decided suddenly and then he, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob walked out the door that they had previously come in.

"I am leaving and coming back for information later" I huffed convincingly.

"Whatever" Alice replied with a grin on her face. I left the house without another word and ran to the back of the house to follow the departing Cullen's. They were walking agonizingly slow because Renesmee kept stopping to pick up flowers and who knows what other crap. Even when she didn't stop to pick up things it seemed as if they knew I was following them and were trying to make me give up. Well they were in for a disappointment. They began to walk into the woods. I followed silently.

1 hr later and we were still walking but all of a sudden the Cullen's and Jacob stopped in the middle of nowhere. A loud crunching noise came from behind and I turned. Staring right at my face was what a supposed was a giant mutant wolf! It was a Coal Black colour and its eyes were intelligent looking as it glared at me. I gulped and began to sweat which is not an attractive look on me. I turned back to see the Cullen's but they were gone! I turned back to the wolf, saw it lunge for me and everything went black.

**How did I do for this chapter? Please ****vote in the poll**** on my page to vote what happens next or tell me in the review section if you have an idea that is not on the voting section. **

**Thanks everyone!**


	6. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT!

Until enough people vote on how they want my story Jessica meets Renesmee (in the poll on my page) I will start writing a new story. I will probably update on that story every 2-4 days. When enough people vote I will continue with Jessica meets Renesmee, finish it, and then go back to the other story unless I have finished it. Please Vote and review! Thanks


	7. Vampire?

Chapter 5

When I woke up I was in insane agony. I was burning all over and my body was thrashing around crazily, overcome by the pain. I screamed unable to contain it and opened my eyes looking for the wolves that obviously caused me all this pain. In front of me were the Cullen's and some of the guys from La Push.

"What did you do to me" I screamed at them.

"You knew too much, I had to allow the Cullen's to change you" The tallest La Push boy told me (Sam)

"Change me into what" I rasped.

"A vampire" Carlisle told me calmly.

"What" I screamed. No this could not be real. Vampires are myths and I can't turn into one. I don't want to drink blood or kill people or sleep in a coffin all day. I screamed out loud in my pain and frustration then the pain began to dull considerably and I sighed in appreciation. It took all of a few minutes until the pain had completely evaporated, all but the aching dry feeling in my throat. I sat up abruptly, too abruptly. In all of one second I sat up. Impossible! The La Push guys were gone and the Cullen's started to edge away from me.

"What are" I asked but stopped when I heard how my voice sounded. It sounded like a few bells tinkling. I could smell everything, did they give me some sort of surgery. If they did I liked it but it better not make me look like a piece of crap.

"We didn't give you surgery, you're a vampire" Edward explained calmly.

"How did you know what I am thinking" I asked moving slowly away from him.

"Because I am a vampire and can read minds. I wonder what your vampire power will be. " He pondered.

"For the last time I am not a vampire" I shouted. My bell tone voice sounded like music even when I was angry.

"Look in the mirror" Alice told me smugly handing me a mirror. I gasped when I saw my reflection. I was 10 times beautiful then before but my eyes were a bright red. No they couldn't be my eyes. I blinked and the ones in the reflection did too. Instead of the horrendous eyes I focused on how perfect my face, hair and body was.

"Oh crap another Rosalie" Bella muttered.

"Hey, I'm better than I used to be" Rosalie protested.

"Eh hem, If I'm a vampire how I can see my reflection" I asked the Cullen's. Huh now their brilliant plan won't work. Whatever it is.

"It's a myth" Alice told me laughing.

"What about the sunlight thing" Huh I had them now.

"Myth" Bella said scornfully.

"The sleeping in coffins" I asked.

"Myth, we can't sleep" Rosalie told me sorrowfully.

"But no sleep leaves room for other things" Emmett reminded Rosalie suggestively

"Eh hem back to topic, can you go near garlic" I asked as if going down a list

"We can but it would taste revolting like any other human food" Bella explained.

"What CAN we do then" I asked impatiently.

"Run at incredible speeds" Carlisle replied.

"We are really strong" Emmett added in.

"Oh and we don't hunt humans only animals" Esme explained.

"But the poor animal" I protested (I know who thought Jessica would have a secret love for animals)

"Would you rather hurt a wild animal or an innocent stranger" Esme questioned.

"I see your point" I admitted.

"I am sorry but you won't get to see your parents or friends ever again without putting them in danger" Carslie explained to me mournfully.

"What" I shrieked, my bell voice echoing around the house.

"You could kill them" Esme told me gently.

"I can handle it" I protested.

"Do you feel that aching burn in your throat, well it will be 100 times worse if you are near humans" Edward explained frowning. Ugh the burn, I forgot all about it. It's all I can think about now. I need something. I need something to quench the burn in my throat. Oh right blood.

"I think we should take her hunting now, soon she won't be able to bear the burn in her throat and may attack us all in thirst" Edward explained to the rest of them.

"I remember that stage of being a newborn" Bella reminded Edward smiling.

""You were never a newborn" He told her, kissing her forehead.

"Can we go now" I asked them impatiently. I couldn't wait to go for 2 reasons. One my thirst was becoming uncontrollable and second I wanted to leave before the kiss Edward gave Bella on the forehead turns into something more. Edward smiled in response to my thoughts, took Bella's hand and gestured for me and the rest of the Cullen's to follow him and Bella out the door.

Sorry this update has been so long but it's been Christmas and I have been sick so anyway please review.

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Hunting

Chapter 6

I was a bit worried about hunting, I mean those poor animals but then again at least I don't have to hunt my family.

"Where are we hunting" I asked them.

"In the forest" Emmett told me chuckling.

"Oh, right" I muttered, embarrassed. They all began to run and I followed suit. Running was amazing as a vampire. My hair whipped in the wind and I made a mental note to tie my hair up next time.

"Will someone finally tell me who the bronze haired girl is?" I asked as we were running.

"She is Edward and Bella's daughter" Alice explained.

"That's impossible, she looks about 3" I argued.

"Bella had her when she was human so Renesmee is half human, half vampire and has an accelerated growth" Edward explained. Could this world get any weirder? Edward smiled in response to my thoughts.

"Can I officially meet her" I asked. I was curious to meet the little girl who started this whole thing.

"After the hunt and you meet the wolves. She is with Jacob at the moment but I want you to meet the wolves first" Bella told me. If I was human than the prospect of meeting wolves would of frightened me but now as a vampire I was on top of everything and I feared nothing. They all abruptly stopped and began to take in the scents around them. I did the same. I could smell nothing but plant life until I smelt something so good it could only be blood. It was a pair of deer. I pounced on one before it could escape and bit into its fur until I got to the blood. It soothed my burning throat which I had forgotten about until now. I drained it quickly and began hunting for more. In the end I drank out of 4 more deer and 2 mountain lions (sorry I could not think of any other animal). All of the Cullen's eyes were topaz. Alice grinned handing me a mirror. My eyes were still bright red but not as bright as previous to the hunt.

"Time to visit the wolves" Esme murmured. Since I didn't know the area as well around here I just followed them when they began running. We stopped at a certain area that smelt like wolf. I was instantly disgusted by it and wanted to leave but I had to stay with the Cullen's.

"Sam has lifted the treaty for today so Jessica can meet the wolves" Carlisle explained to us before gesturing us to follow him. We ran until we got to a small but inviting red house. The quiltine boys were waiting outside of it. They all looked bored and uninterested except for one. He was gazing at me with burning intensity.

**Oooh cliff-hanger! Who imprinted on her? You will have to wait and see until I next update. I won't say the answer to the poll yet. Not until I get more votes. Anyway ****PLEASE REVIEW. ****Thanks 4 reading!**


	9. Imprinting? No Way!

**Chapter 7**

He looked pretty young and the look on his face was one I had never seen before and it was slightly creeping me out. What was his problem? Maybe he had a crush on me or I had something in my hair. If he has a crush then its going to go no where because he is way too young for me and is a werewolf. Do you think I want to go out with a werewolf? There was total silence for a few minutes and in that silence everyone stared at the young boy who was staring at me. The silence was broken by Alice.

"Congrats Seth you have finally imprinted" Alice squealed. "Your future will be perfect together"

"What future? There is no way I am going out with that boy, I mean look at him" I told them tactlessly **(poor Seth, I really feel for him now. His imprintee dislikes him) **Seth dropped his gaze and stared wordlessly at the floor.

"But your made for each other" Jacob protested.

"Yeah right, this imprinting thing is a whole load of crap" I told them angrily.

"You can't just ditch Seth, you don't know what it will do to him" Sam exclaimed just as angrily.

"Oh yeah well don't I get a choice" I fumed.

"Yeah but you should give him a chance, please" Bella pleaded.

"Why should I" I sneered.

"Stop being such a bitch and let Seth talk" Rosalie told me.

"I think we should give Seth and Jessica some time to talk alone" Sam suggested before walking into Jacob's house. Everyone but Seth and I, followed Sam into Jacob's house. As soon as they were gone Seth began to speak.

"Jessica please give me a chance, I won't fail you" Seth pleaded.

"How old are you anyway" I sneered.

"15" he replied nervously.

"Look there is like 3 years difference" I reminded him.

"There is 91 years difference between Bella and Edward" Seth reminded me.

"Well at least they look the same age" I muttered.

"You will be this age forever, it won't matter about the age of people you go out with, they will die eventually except werewolves can stop aging" Seth explained.

"What" I asked bewildered.

"Yeah I will live forever unless I stop phasing" he told me shrugging.

"What will people think when they see Jessica Stanley dating a 15 year old" I asked him.

"You won't get to be around humans for a couple of years anyway so it won't matter" Seth explained.

"Oh, I forgot" I said lamely. Damn I will be stuck with the Cullen's and the wolves for years!

"So will you give me a shot" Seth asked hopefully.

"Fine" I agreed, giving in. This was going to be a hard few months!

**How was that chapter? Please REVIEW! I will defiantly say in the next update the real answer for the poll.**

**Thanks for reading! Please check out some of my other stories.**


	10. Deep inside

**Chapter 8**

The Cullen's and wolves were overjoyed at my decision to give Seth a chance. Since we could not go near civilisation our first 'date' would be at Seth's house. So Leah drove us to their house (Leah, Sue and Seth's). I was really peeved that my 'boyfriend' couldn't even drive because he was not old enough yet! The Cullen's just went back to the house and did whatever they were doing before I complicated their perfect lives and the wolves went back to their homes. Leah kept shooting me glares and her expression was of pure loathing. Seth glared at Leah for glaring at me and I glared out the window for the stupid situation I was in. The ride wasn't far so the glares didn't last long. Seth and Leah's house was similar to Jacob except it was blue instead of red and the roof was black (Seth's house is never described). I followed Seth into his house and into what must be his room. There were pictures of cars on the walls but other than that the walls were a dull blue. His room was quite neat for a 15 year old's room but there were still clothes draped over chairs and Xbox games scattered on the floor (I don't know what teenage boys like) We sat on the bed and an awkward silence filled the air. He was staring at me adoringly again.

"So what does being imprinted on entitle you to?" I asked him genuinely curious, breaking the silence.

"Well it basically means the one for you is a werewolf and he will protect you no matter what, the relationship doesn't have to be romantic but that is generally the case because he is made for her" Seth explained willingly.

"Oh I never thought of it that way" I muttered. A protector, it sounds better than the whole she is the one crap. Seth was friendly but I just wasn't attracted to him that way. Then again as I looked at him, I looked at him differently. His eyes were a shade of brown I had never encountered before; they were gentle and seemed to see more than my glorious looks as he stared into my widening eyes. His face still looked young but maybe if I looked past his young face I would see something different, feel something different. His youth had blinded me and I realised that I had been shallow and just plain mean these past few days, years even. Looks didn't say anything; years didn't mean anything, the only thing that mattered were feelings and what was inside. All this burst out in a matter of a few seconds. Seth's eyes widened as he took in what he saw in my startled eyes and I knew what I had to do. I reached over to him and took his face in my hands. He responded immediately and enthusiastically bringing his lips to mine. He was a good kisser; I don't know why I expected any less. When he pulled away his eyes were triumphant and he was happier than I had ever seen him and in truth, I was happy too. I had found my soul mate. I always thought it would be Mike but boy was I wrong. Mike drifted out of my mind as Seth brought me in for another kiss. This one was more intense which suited me perfectly. The moment was blissful but had to end and ended when Leah walked into the room. Instead of glaring she smiled at me. Smiled! Something weird was happening in this world. She walked out peacefully after mouthing sorry to us. What the crap? Well at least it was a good weird thing that happened.

"This turned out better than I would have ever hoped" Seth murmured.

"For me too" I agreed squeezing his hand.

And it was. Seth was mine and I was his. Even 2 centuries later the feeling was still strong. Everyone soon grew to like me after I apologised for my bitchiness. Even Rosalie! Leah imprinted on a guy who moved to La Push 2 years later. Sue married Charlie and I married Seth so that made me sort of in a weird way, related to Bella. From centuries to come I never regretted my decision to hike to that large white house which I now live in and seeing the little bronze haired girl Renesmee who I am close friends with. Life was awesome and was bound to stay that way.

**THE END!**

**How was the ending? Please review!  
**


End file.
